a vampires instinct
by burnzi babie
Summary: a vampire has one instinct and when its with a student its a decision that makes a certain potion master go crazy
1. Default Chapter

Kay guys b nice.peez. This is my first fanfic, its basically about snape and a certain student. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own anything except the plot and a certain character.  
  
Rated, for later chapters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~*~~  
  
Not many knew what he really was except his colleagues and those who observed him very closely.  
  
Lene had. She was intrigued by him so she studied him at every chance she could no matter how intense his stare could get. Some days she would actually feel locked in his eyes.  
  
She had read him so close by now that she could tell what kind of day he was having, that way she knew when to best test his patients.  
  
Lately she had been testing him a lot and so had he infact it was pretty obvious that their tempers were just as savage as the other.  
  
It seemed at this point that whenever they got into close range they began arguing furiously, it was so savage that no one ended up winning.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape was the dark and mysterious type, infact he was the only living blood sucking vampire left in Hogwarts, vampires had been extinct for some time now.  
  
He hardly ever found himself attracted to the opposite sex, and that was hard on his testosterone, because vampires are very active when it comes to sex, he hadn't had that pleasure for a few years now.  
  
Vampires are very passionate lovers and when they do find someone they feel really attracted to they can become very intimate and intense when exploring their body.  
  
He really hated people that screamed for attention, he preferred people more like himself, dark, mysterious, secretive and quiet. That's why when he caught Lenes eye one morning he knew she was a lot like him, just how much he would realise later.  
  
They were terribly good at hiding in each other's skin.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape had just recently realised that he had feelings for Lene, a lot more then he should. More then Harry or Draco ever could.  
  
Infact vampires can get very jealous when they feel threatened by other males.  
  
Its no secret that he's always hated Harry but he had usually found draco to be a good person seen as he is in Slytherin but now he hates them both because of their motives.  
  
Vampires heal very fast from cuts and bruises; it's very hard to kill a vampire because they heal so dramatically fast only a stake through the heart can kill one.  
  
They also have extraordinary powers. Their senses are five times stronger than your normal person. 


	2. an extinct instinct

Heres the next chapter, it follows on more about the mystery girl and how there feelings are starting to nurture.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lene realised that she definitely doesn't hate Snape nor does she love him (yet). She knows she likes him but doesn't know for sure how much, but for the time being she knows that Snape has feelings for her but she has no idea how much.  
  
She started flirting with him and playing with his head a bit. But if you did see this so called flirting you wouldn't think it was that because she's not a ditz flirt but more of a flirt with more control and power over the one she pursues.  
  
Most people think she is a bitch but that's only because people always have a motive and she sees that front up. She's actually quite friendly and very intelligent and not just in class but about everything.  
  
She has friends all over the place even though she does find it tough to make friends because it's soo hard for her to trust. But once she does find a good friend, they will be a friend for life.  
  
She is intelligent, more than people realise, she just doesn't want to prove it, she just wants to be herself, never mind what people think of her.  
  
She doesn't want to commit to anyone or anything because that involves trust.  
  
She isn't a virgin and isn't scared of sex.  
  
No one knows but she is very suicidal, she has tried to kill herself on many occasions. She's slit her wrists, neck; she's tried nearly everything.  
  
For some reason she likes seeing blood.  
  
She's had a sad life, some days she doesn't even see the point in life, it's as if people only want to know her for something else.  
  
She's prejudiced a lot and it shows that she is hiding so much.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Snape has noticed how sad and closed of she has been lately; her grades have started to drop.  
  
He's consulted her about it but she just gets so angry with him, one day she actually slapped him.  
  
He told her if she ever did something like that again she would be expelled. When he told her that he had to look to the floor because that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
It was obvious to him now that she just wanted to break free from anything that had control over her. She tried to slap him again but he caught her hand this time and looked at her and gently kissed her palm, it was as if he could feel her pain.  
  
She left him there. She wanted to cry so badly, she just wanted to die.  
  
All Snape wanted was to hold her and make her feel safe, he started crying for her inside. 


	3. mysterious happenings

Secrets are revealed in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next morning lene woke up feeling so depressed about a night that happened over 10 years ago, still vivid in her head, she felt so disgusted that she went to the bathroom and slit her wrists again, but hardly anything happened.  
  
The blood stopped after a minute and the wound began to slowly close. Again. She was always amazed at how fast it healed, how come it never killed her? She just wanted to die.  
  
She went of to class because the image had disappeared from her head.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was a bit of a relief to see Snape because he would keep her mind on class and him.  
  
They had a test that morning, she finished first as usual even though she knew she failed, looking up she found his eyes on her, she would have blushed but she lost so much blood that morning that she was a bit pale.  
  
That's why Snape had a scared look in his eyes. Lene went to take her test up to him focusing on her light weighted head and passed him the test avoiding his stare.  
  
'Here professor' she said passing the test, her cloak revealed her wrist as she handed it to him.  
  
She could feel his stare burning into her face, she was about to sit back down when he leaned in and grabbed her arm asking what that was on her wrist. The cut was just visible.  
  
She quickly pulled her arm to her side and said 'nothing, your seeing things, mind if I sit down' she looked at him begging him to let go because she felt like she was about to faint.  
  
He knew, still with a scared look in his eyes and nodded. She made it to her chair just in time.  
  
End of class had come; she really needed to go to the toilet to wash her face she was about to walk out of the dungeon when Snape called for her to stay.  
  
'Lene a word' he said loudly over the shuffle of the class, she didn't want a word because she knew what it would be about.  
  
Avoiding his stare 'yes professor' she said hiding her wrists in her cloak pockets.  
  
'Lene I saw something on your wrist before, I know I did and if it is what I think it is then something's wrong and I need to know so show me your wrists.please'  
  
She was still trying to avoid his stare 'I don't know what you're talking about I..' 'Lene show me, I need to know if your..' His voice was starting to shake, he couldn't come to terms with what he thought was happening to the person he had too much feelings for.  
  
She just stood there for a minute then got the courage to look at him and say 'nothing is wrong with me professor, im the same as I was yesterday, so can I go' her eyes begging sadly.  
  
He didn't like to see her eyes like that, it was as if they were empty with no soul and there was definitely soul there yesterday.  
  
It was getting to intense for him so he just grabbed her arms and turned them over, she gasped, scared at what he would do.  
  
Then she realised he didn't act the way she expected him to, she looked up at her wrists and saw that they had completely healed, she gasped because she was so glad that they had healed, now he couldn't interrogate her any longer.  
  
She pulled her arms back and stared at Snape more intense then she ever had and asked if that was all? He was stunned and looked at her with a question of suspicion in his eyes then he nodded, she left.  
  
That was weird he thought, he wondered if he had seen what he thought he saw or was his mind playing tricks because he had perfect vision.  
  
Unless she was a vampire too because only vampires heal that fast if what he saw was true. But if it was true then why is she slitting her wrists? He thought about it for a while then came to a conclusion that she is what he had hoped she was all this time. She was one of his own kind. 


	4. a womens power

After their liaison, Lene couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She new how good it was but she knew even more that she wasn't allowed that much pleasure and she knew that she couldn't let it happen again.  
  
That's why she had been avoiding Snape ever since. It had been over a week since their encounter and he had been dying to see her but she had been absent from all his classes.  
  
She was doing that on purpose because she knew how they would re-act in each other's range but she was skipping his classes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He was going crazy, of course he wanted to see her, feel her, kiss her. That's all he was thinking about lately. He had been to her dorm, the library, anywhere she may have been but he couldn't find her. For all he knew, she had left the planet.  
  
She felt so bad about what she had done, she started cutting herself again. Although she hadn't cut her wrists she was cutting her thighs and upper arms, places that people would have no idea of. Infact she had done that nearly everyday.  
  
Her grades had dropped drastically, her attitude and temper had gotten worse. She hadn't slept, she was vomiting, she had no energy, and she was so depressed that she just wanted to leave the school. She was so scared, she had cried endlessly when she was alone, and she was falling apart.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She had just finished transfiguration, potions was next and there was no way she was going there so she just went where she normally went during this class.  
  
She went and sat under a tree near the lake. She started thinking about everything that happened. She was so scared that she started crying into her cupped hands.  
  
Snape got a reliever for today's class because he was on a mission. Since she wouldn't go to him he would go for her and he wouldn't stop looking for her until he had found her and discovered the reason of her absence.  
  
He searched everywhere, library, dorm, he went out on to the grounds but couldn't see anyone; he was about to go back into the castle when he heard something. He went to look, the closer he went the more vivid the noise was, he realised it was someone crying.  
  
He was close enough to see who it was. He nearly collapsed to the ground. It was as if his heart had broken all over again.  
  
Why was she crying? He thought, she looked so tiny and lonely down there by herself.  
  
He slowly approached her, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her tears away.  
  
She heard someone coming from behind her so she quickly wiped her face and tried to make a run for it because the last thing she needed was another lecture.  
  
Pity she was too late to move, Snape had started to embrace her from behind, so tightly as if he was scared she would melt, she was freezing.  
  
She started crying, louder because his grip had put a lot of pressure on her wounds that she made that morning.  
  
'What's wrong Lene?' he said quietly.  
  
'Your hurting me' her eyes were starting to water; she didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
'What? Im hurting you?'  
  
'My arms, your hurting my arms!' she was gasping really hard now.  
  
He let go and undid her cloak, he examined her arms, she tried to stop him but she was in too much pain.  
  
He saw blood soaking through her shirt; he slowly undid her shirt and found deep cuts on each arm. His breathing started getting really harsh and his eyes were starting to water.  
  
'Lene what have you done?' She was avoiding his stare.  
  
He started cleaning her wounds with a spell from his wand, he was furious. He picked her up and carried her to her dorm. On the way she lost consciousness, he couldn't believe how limp and lifeless she was. He noticed that she had definitely lost some weight.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She woke up from a bad dream, it was very unclear but all she could remember was Snape and blood. She opened her yes and realised that it was no dream, Snape was infact sitting there staring, he had been there the whole time.  
  
She had some energy back but not enough; she was still unclear about the situation.  
  
'What happened? How did I get here? Why are you here?' It was as if he didn't even hear her, she noticed that his eyes were so distant, all he seemed to think about at this moment was that she had awoken.  
  
He traced his hand down her face, his hand was shaking, and she was staring away from him.  
  
'Why haven't you been to class?'  
  
'I have been to class'  
  
'Not mine' she was silent for a while, he continued.  
  
'Why have you been ignoring me?' she still avoided him.  
  
'I.haven't'.  
  
'Yes you have, I haven't seen you since'.  
  
'Well you've seen me now so I think you should go'.  
  
'Why are you cutting yourself.LENE LOOK AT ME!' he demanded, his voice was shaking, she slowly laid her eyes on him.  
  
'Why Lene?' he begged.  
  
'I.I cant.you wouldn't understand' he held her face with both hands.  
  
'Help me understand, I need to know'  
  
'I cant, it hurts' she was on the verge of crying now.  
  
'Something's going on, why are you avoiding me? Why are you hurting? Your pale, you've lost weight, you're absent, your hurting. Let me in Lene' she slowly gave in.  
  
'I cut myself to make them go away'  
  
'Make what go away'  
  
'The memories.I was raped when I was 8, most nights I have nightmares, they're so vivid and when I cut myself the images disappear'.  
  
'Lene.FUCK, im so sorry'  
  
'NO YOUR NOT! Why do people always say that? Is it supposed to make me feel better? Don't say sorry. I admit I have been avoiding you because I wanted you so much but im not allowed to be happy'  
  
'WHAT? You have no idea how much it kills me to see you in this state, don't you understand that I love you?'  
  
'WHAT? You cant love me, I wont let you!'  
  
'Too late, now don't avoid the subject, this doesn't explain why you're so pale and thin' she had been trying to avoid this the most.  
  
'I.I cant tell. I don't know why, sorry' he could tell she was hiding something.  
  
'No more lies, please Lene' she got out of her bed and tried to leave the room and nearly dropped to the floor from dizziness but Snape caught her and carefully sat her in his lap.  
  
'What's wrong Lene?' she started crying.  
  
'Im. well I don't know how to say it.im. well you know about what happened last week.when' she stopped so many times during that sentence, this was the hardest thing she ever had to do.  
  
'Offcourse I remember, you were amazing'.  
  
'Please don't, its hard enough as it is.the thing is.im pregnant.that's why ive been avoiding you and have been vomiting' it was quiet for ages but he was still gazing at her.  
  
'I had no idea'  
  
'I know, im freaked out about it myself'  
  
'I bet, anyone would be'  
  
'Yeah I guess but why did it have to be me of all people? I don't think.'  
  
'Well whatever you decide to do I will be there for you no matter what, I meant it when I said I loved you' she smiled at him then kissed him softly on the nose. 


	5. exciting demands

Lene's starting a bit of a stir in potions, things start heating up!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lene knows Snape is a vampire and he knows she must be a vampire; there was just no other excuse for it.  
  
But Lene doesn't realise what she is because she was adopted at an early age and is unclear about her past. They don't know that the other has realised their biggest secret.  
  
She hadn't cut herself since, considering a certain someone had kept her mind occupied.  
  
Even though she would spend endless hours staring through his eyes from afar she wouldn't stare directly in his eyes at close range but she is starting to test herself.  
  
Everything she does may have some power over him but also seems so innocent and that scares him.  
  
He doesn't like being controlled and now she has that locked. He hated that. Snape wanted the control back so he would act in the morning, for now he would rest his head and think about his moves for tomorrow.  
  
He knew he couldn't deny himself any longer. His feelings and sensation had become so intense that he just couldn't wait for her any longer. He was sick of all of these games that she was playing with him. He would shiver every time she would give a pass at him, even if it were hands touching or feeling her scent on his flesh. It had been driving him crazy; little did she know that she made him so desperate.  
  
He had decided not to wait any longer. He simply couldn't, he knew she felt the same; it was pretty obvious just how intense they were within each others grasp, except they were always surrounded by students.  
  
That was a good thing because they are vampires and they are finding it awfully hard to hide their instinct from others.  
  
First period-potions  
  
The whole morning was filled with potion making. Lene had been partnered up with Draco, on purpose. She was ready to test Snapes temper to see how jealous he could get.  
  
Draco had liked Lene and of course she knew that (so did Snape actually) that's why she chose him as a partner. Throughout the whole potion making session, Lene could feel her back burn from Snapes stare, but who could blame him? She was furiously flirting with Draco, he was blushing so vividly.  
  
She never realised how funny he actually was, she spent most of the time smiling and giggling hysterically at his jokes. She could feel a shiver up her spine; she reached the back of her neck to rub it and slowly turned around to see Snape staring with a very suspicious look.  
  
It was if his eyes were accusing her of cheating on him, but how could she when they hadn't even kissed or even fucked?  
  
She knew she was totally in control and arched a brow smiling, insisting that he couldn't do anything, little did she know that he was actually really furious and she could tell so she turned back to Draco.  
  
'How is the potion coming along?' she asked. 'Its looking pretty good aye?' he insisted, she was going to see how far she could go before Snape fully lost his temper so she asked Draco.  
  
'So what's it like being in Slytherin house? Do they expect you to be the best?' 'Yeah it is a bit like that, were expected to do everything, (whispering) and you know what he's like (looking at Snape)?' Snape heard offcourse but pretended he didn't.  
  
'It must be a bit difficult, well look on the bright side, at least you don't have potter in your house' she said smiling, trying to cheer him up and rubbed his arm.  
  
Snape was examining her very harshly now, he was ready to kill Malfoy, but he knew she was trying to make him feel like that so he tried his damnest to act cool. He knew that he had to take control soon.  
  
'Do you have a girlfriend?' she asked grabbing more of Snapes attention. 'Hardly, its so hard to trust anyone, what about you? Got a man?' stirring the potion. 'What a joke, im not the type of girl any guy likes to get involved with but you know your not as bad as you get credit for, we should meet up some time for.' she was cut off by Snape.  
  
He finally gave in and had crept up behind her so close that she felt her whole body shiver.  
  
'Hows the potion coming along?' He asked staring at Lene; she was so close that he could nearly feel her flesh right under her clothes; it was secretly driving him mad, he wanted her now.  
  
'Its coming along just great' she said quickly turning to Draco. She could still feel him behind her; she knew that she had achieved what she wanted.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The end of class had finally finished, she ran out because her friends were waiting outside.  
  
She had just got to them when Snape stormed out of the class with a very angry look on his face and yelled out to Lene before she walked of.  
  
He wanted a word about her potion. She bent over to pick up her bag and followed him into the dungeon. 


	6. to be or not to be?

They cant hide their instinct any longer.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She walked up to his desk. 'I thought the potion was fine professor, did we leave an ingredient out? Did it not simmer for.' she was cut of again.  
  
'Cut the crap Lene, I know what you were up to just then' he demanded, she questioned his motive 'sorry professor but what is it you think I have done? I was just making some potion because.'  
  
'You know this has nothing to do with the potion Lene, why did you chose Malfoy as your partner? Why didn't you chose your usual partner Tayla?' she knew what he was trying to do.  
  
He was trying to make her admit to what had just happened and there was no way in hell she was going to do that.  
  
'Because I had always admired Draco and I just wanted to see what he was really like, turns out he's a pretty good person'  
  
'BULLSHIT LENE, you don't like him?'  
  
'Is that right? Like you would know who I like, you know shit all Snape!' it was starting to get a bit intense so she was backing away a bit.  
  
'What do you want from me Snape? I thought you wanted to talk about mine and Dracos potion, not about my motives?' her eyes were gesturing and asking.  
  
He wasn't going to admit to it until she did 'JUST TELL THE FUCKING TRUTH LENE!'  
  
She was so pissed of at him now that she just wanted to punch him but she didn't and just walked up to his face and whispered 'FUCK YOU!'  
  
She spun around heading for the door, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, she was embraced in his tight grip and felt a bit scared as he held her there for a moment then did what he wanted to do for so dam long!  
  
Swept his lips over hers, catching her breath, he passionately kissed her with such force that he could taste her sweet soft lips.  
  
She loved every moment but reality hit her and she shoved him off and ran for the door. Not fast enough though. Snape had charmed the door so she couldn't get out and ran for her, she backed up against the door, he had glided up to her and trapped her against the door.  
  
'This is wrong, you know it is so.' she started. 'No it isn't! We cant fight it anymore, its to hard' he demanded so truthfully.  
  
'Don't you understand, I cant be what you want, you misinterpreted your feelings, you need someone who can commit, someone that is.. not me, I just cant give you what you want' she wanted him to believe that so much but he just wouldn't let it be.  
  
'Yes you can, please Lene, I want to give you so much. More than I ask of you' he said softly, examining her features.  
  
'But I don't know what you want, I don't know if I can give enough'  
  
'Yes you can, all I want is you. Your soul, to taste your lips, to hold your hips and to be lost in your eyes, I just want you and that is all I ask of you so please Lene. Please let me hold you and love you' he begged with his hands on her hips which were now moving over her lower back pulling her in to mould against his body.  
  
She knew there was no use trying to deny him any longer. He was right, she couldn't fight it anymore, with that she reached for his face and pulled him in. They locked lips furiously, tongues relishing in a passion of undying lust.  
  
His hands had pulled her uniform off leaving her bra and panties on. He was practically naked besides the black boxers tightening over his very mature manhood.  
  
His hands traced down her back undoing her bra, pulling it of while also griping her ass and pulling her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist while he started sucking each nipple one by one, leading his way to her neck.  
  
Sucking for a bit leaving traces of hikis up her neck. She felt his fangs pierce her skin with a pleasure unlike anything she had felt.  
  
He sucked on her neck for a bit before carrying her off to his desk and sits her down.  
  
Their urgency starts getting him even more excited; she removes his boxers and measures his pleasure (cheeesie I kno), teasing him by softly biting his nipples and savouring his neck.  
  
He can't hide the satisfaction of her control over him.  
  
She pushed him onto his desk and slowly gets on top of his heated body and starts licking his lips teasing him even more, as he removes her panties. They spent an endless hour of invoking each others bodies. 


End file.
